1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a hand tool to provide a body molding applicator complete flexibility to create a finished end on a wide decorative molding strip applied to a product by pressure-sensitive adhesive.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the prior art the moldings forming trim strips have generally been preformed to exact length and formed with finished ends or extruded material is later cut to form a finished end.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,959,538, issued May 25, 1976 to Theodore Loew illustrates several die patterns used for severing an extruded molding to be used for a trim strip. The various die configurations illustrated afford means for cutting the end of the molding and then bending the severed portions of the molding together to form a finished end. In each of these configurations illustrated it is necessary to bend and close together portions of the cut end. These earlier known cutting tools form an end and the bent portions apply a shearing stress in the pressure-sensitive adhesive which is used to bond the molding to the receptor.
The tool of the present invention is designed such that an autobody side molding applicator can utilize decorative molding purchased in bulk rolls and make on the spot end forms which look like they were formed in the factory. A single tool is used to make an end form to provide a termination to a strip of the decorative molding. The end form is made by positioning the molding in the tool against one set of guide members and making a cut through the molding. A second cut is made from a piece of scrap molding which is placed in the hand tool against the second set of guides to cut from the side of the scrap molding the insert which will fit precisely into the cut formed in the end of the strip to complete the end form. An insert as described defines an end for the molding which does not result in any stress being applied to the pressure-sensitive adhesive on the surface of the molding attached to the autobody or other surface to be protected and/or decorated.